Nightmare
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Kagome's school get's a new history assistant. He looks Like Bankotsu. He Talks Like Bankotsu. Hey, Waddya know? He IS Bankotsu!
1. Begin My Nightmare

Kagome sighed. So much had happened this past week. They had defeated the Shichinintai's leader Bankotsu, seen Naraku's new form, and Kikyo had died. So when she asked, completely worn out, If she could go home, she was not in the mood for arguments. Inuyasha was, however. But, Inuyasha wouldn't be up for a week. She sat him to the pit's of hell, or at least that's what he said. So now she was heading to school, her friends ranting on and on about the new teacher assistant, and how hot he was. Kagoeme had History first, and her friends were dying to introduce her to the new assistant. She did not want them to introduce her to anybody. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Kagome, Hurry Up!" Ayuri yelled back. Kagome groaned and began to run after her friends. Eri and Yuka were talking about the new assistant, whom she would be meeting in a few minutes. Oh the horror.

"Where's Kanjoudokai-sensei?" Yuka asked a younger girl that was named Kino Amada. Kino, who had short black hair and green eyes, shrugged. "I dunno. Why the hell _would _I know?" Kino asked, and Yuka huffed. "Who was that?" Kagome asked. "New student. Kino Amada. She is SO rude!" Yuka said.

"Good morning class!" a fat old bald man said. "Kanjoudokai-san is not coming in for this period. He'll be here for homeroom though." he said. Ah, Sakazashi-sensei. He reminded Kagome ov her grandfather. Both cenile and way to into history.

"Kagome-chan! Oi, Gome-chan! Don't you have Sakazashi-sensei for homeroom?" Yuka asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, so does Ayuri, so she'll introduce you to Kanjoudokai-sensei!" Eri said.

"So...bored..." Kagome twitched, as Ayuri walked with her to homeroom. "KANJOUDOKAI-SENSEI!" many girls were fawning. Kagome just stared at them. Ayuri began to fight her way through, yelling "Sick girl, don't want to catch something!" to which Kagome sweatdropped. Ayuri would resort to anything. The crowd parted, and Kagome was shocked out of her mind at the farmiliar face she was greeted with. _'A reincarnation, maybe?' _she thought to herself. But then she refocused. Ayuri was talking.

"Kanjoudokai-sensei! This is the sick girl. Higurashi Kagome-chan." she announced, and Kagome saw something flash through his eyes. Recognition...malice...hatred. Her fears were confirmed as his playful and smooth voice drifted out.

"It's a pleasure, Higurashi-san." he said, showing a sexy smirk, and causing half the girls to faint. She knew _exactly _who this was...and he was her knew History teachers assistant. Maybe he remembered her uniform in the past and figured she went to this school, then hunted her down? Homeroom started, and he called her name. "Kagome, I need to speak with you a moment." he said. Kagome gulped. "Er...no, sorry sensei, but I have work to do." she said back. He grinned and walked towards her. Bending down, he whispered maliciously into her ear. "Come now _Ka-go-me _after all these years, you can spare a minute." he said. Chills were sent down Kagome's spine when he spoke her name, she didn't like how dark that sounded. Standing up, Kagome followed him out of the room.

"Recognize me?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome glared. "Thought so. Hm." he moved his bangs to the side to reveal the mark placed there, and Kagome had no doubt now.

Her new sensei was her latest enemy.

Her Sensei, Was Bankotsu of The Shichinintai


	2. Terror of Truth

He smirked, obviously noticing her discomfort. Learing towards her, he was right in her face, causing her to discomfort to skyrocket. "So...are you going to kill me?" she asked, and her heart sank as a malicious and hate filled light crossed his face. "Why would I kill you, precious Kagome?" he asked, whispering into her ear. Kagome could hear the sneer in his voice, she could feel the hate, feel the smirk next to her, radiating powerful anger, anguish and hatred. He used false kindnedd in his tone, offering her nice words, but she saw through it. She really saw through it at his next words, listening horrified as his tone took on a deadly hint, a treacherous, evil hint. "When I can ruin your life, make you beg to die?" he asked, all tones of kindness removed, his voice so sharp and hate filled Kagome flinched away. But his hand grabbed her, and he taunted. "Ah, Ah, Ah, Kagome. After all these years I've so waited for this moment. Don't ruin it for me." he teased. Kagome was actually releived that he was being playful instead of murderous.

Bankotsu noticed Kagome's relief, and gave a twisted smile. So she thought she was safe? Shows what she knew. Bankotsu was even more dangerous when he was playful. More sadistic. More _tortureous_. He'd just have to teach her, wouldn't he? Grabbing both her wrists, he slammed her into a wall with his body, frightening the life out of her at the close proximity. She could feel his breath. And now that she was close, she could feel the evil radiating from all over his body and suddenly thought how no one else had noticed. Then again, people were self centered and didn't care to look. Kagome recalled when she was like that, before the well took her, before she saw life. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand raoming her body. Bankotsu smirked as she jumped. So the torture began.

She was scared out of her wits as the hand traveled her body. Scared of rape. Scared of death. Kagome was ashamed at how scared and stupid she was acting. She's been through a lot, and even through all that she still reacted like a stupid little girl. That thought snapped Kagome into action, and she began to struggle, kicking and waving wildly. Banokotsu, shocked at this sudden outburst, released Kagome and she bolted. Straight from the room, straight from the school, and most importantly, straight from _Bankotsu._

She was not comforted in the fact that Bankotsu hadn't followed her. She knew he had something planned. And, for the first time in her life, she wanted to go the the Sengoku Jidai and never come back. If only to never have to be that scared again. Kagome had faced countless demons, killed a good amount, and seen her fair share of gore and blood shed. Been kidnapped countless times, had many suitors. But nothing, not even Naraku, had her so terrified. Perhaps it as that no one could protect her? Or that she never expected to see anything she needed protection from. Maybe it was because she knew that, out of all the places, she was helpless when in her own time. How ironic. She wasn't helpless in a time where demons roamed, but couldn't do anything where only humans resided.

Which brought up another thought. How was Bankotsu alive? She had seen him, dead in Naraku's clutches. He was human, she could feel it. So scared was she, protector of the Shikon no Tama, by a mere human?

Maybe it was fear of the unknown, or fear of the knowledge he may posess. _Did we collect the shards? Did we defeat Naraku? Did anyone die? _Too many questions and only one person to answer. Bankotsu. She realized she was afraid of the knowledge he may posess. Terrified. _Do I live? Does the jewel take me back? How are you alive? Did Sango and Miroku wed? What About Inuyasha? Kikyo? Keade? Shippo? _She had a thirst or knowledge, and was angry at herself for being to afraid to find out.

"Kagome, you have a visitor!" Her mother called, and for one terrible moment, Kagome had hope. She hoped Inuyasha had come to save her, but he had horrible timing and wouldn't show up just yet. With his timing, he'd show up halfway through the horrible conversation. Bankotsu was at the door to drop off homework and have a chat.

"Heh. You can't ask me anything. It's part of my fun." he said before Kagome even asked. "Although, maybe telling you would be more torture." he whispered to himself. Kagome stared, completely torn. Torn between anger and terror. How dare he not tell her? But would she be brave enough to yell and scream as she would with Inuyasha? Bankotsu had left before Kagome came to a desicion, and for a moment, her terror had subsided, leaving her in peace. But she had a note on her bed. _'You can't stay there forever. I'll be waiting' _and Kagome's fear came back tenfold.


	3. Facade

I suppose I should warn you all before I start. I like tradgedy and drama, and it is likely this will have strong tradgedy and drama content. Death and despair is in almost all of my stories. Sorry.

She tried to forget, fall into the bliss of the naiive. She wanted to forget the terror she felt when she first saw him, and the terror that came after that. She never wanted to feel something like that again. It shook her to the bone, haunting her thoughts. She was a prisoner in her own home. Scared to leave, waiting anxiously for Inuyasha to save her from this nightmare. She heard a knocking at her window, and almost fainted with relief. Her red cloaked friend had saved her from her own fear.

She was too scared to tell Inuyasha. She was too scared to even think about it, hoping and praying it was just some twisted dream. She acted, like always. A false facade, a false sense of security. She had perfected the lies she showed on her face. The lies that spilled from her lips. She lied about fear. Lied about sadness and depression. And everyone believed it. Perhaps they only chose to believe, saw through her lies, were to nervous to mention it. Because they thought that the facade would fall. She would crumble. In a sense, they were right. It would shatter something. Her lies. Her smile.

So she smiled and laughed with them, cried and screamed with them, feared and lived with them. Kagome kept it all up, because she loved them. More than she loved her self. She betrayed her heart, allowed it to break and shatter, to be stomped on and beaten, torn to pieces. And she knew they loved her back, as much as they could. Tried to understand her. And to them, they did understand. As much as she understood them. Slim to none.

She couldn't tear her thoughts away from the mercenary, but the fear had been replaced by wonder. She wondered of the secrets he knew, the secrets he could tell her. She wondered of how he had lived so long. She had lost the fear, as she struggled to forget it. She knew she shouldn't forget. She knew it had happened, she knew to embrace it and learn from it. But she didn't embrace it, and she refused to learn from it. What to learn?

The journey was easy, yet forever they remained alert. The threat of Naraku had increased. Wherever they where, the scent of miasma was thick on the air. No escape.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice broke Kagome's train of thought, and the smile, so fake, so perfect, was back in place. "Yes Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled gently. "We were wondering if you were ok?" she asked and Kagome nodded happily. "I'm fine, thanks for worrying." she said cheerfully, and they never saw the lies.

They were constantly overwheled with the world. It seemed as though Naraku was everywhere. Constantly falling victim to attacks by rampant demons, they had grown weary and angered. Snapping constantly at eachother, the lack of sleep showing bags underneath their eyes. Kagome had grown depressed in her tired state, constantly seperate from the group as they fought bitterly. She wanted to go home. She had already forgot the threat that trapped her there, for her sleep had began to cause hallucantions and dellirium. So, as everyone slept peacefully, she slipped out into the dakr night, heading toward salvation. Heading toward home. Heading toward **_him _**and the danger he presented.

Heading into a nightmare.


	4. Wicked Intent

She sighed as se reached the other side of the well. She wasn't shocked to see Bankotsu waiting on the roof for her. She was almost relieved. Someone who wouldn't think twice to kill her. She liked the thrill of knowing that at any moment she could die, be taken away.

He jumped down and grabbed her wrist, shocking her as he dragged her from the shrine and to a small resturaunt.

"Kagome..." He said, and she glanced at him curiously. "I'm sorry about the past Kagome." he stated, and she nodded. He was apologizing for Mt. Hakurei? She wondered why. "I'll make it up to you..." he said, and her eyebrow cocked. She nodded again unsure of what he meant.

She went back to the fuedal era happier and light hearted. Then she was attacked. Bankotsu of the Shichinintai, the last persin she expected to see. "Little miko, did you think I'd die so easy?" he asked. "It was Naraku who betrayed you, not us! He was using you!" Kagome said. He seemed to think for a moment. "What do you propose then?" he asked. "Why don't you travel with us, help us kill Naraku?" Kagome suggested. He seemed to go off into his own little world for a moment. A slight grin, wicked and malicious, spread across his face, but he hid it from the young miko with false kindness and eagerness. "Alright, sounds good to me!" he said. She nodded happily, already seening a brighter future.

The group didn't take it well. Sango and Miroku distanced themselves from Kagome angrily, and Inuyasha took off. But she had made her desicion, and she would stick to it. Bankotsu lounged lazily on a nearby tree, wicked amusement dancing in his eyes.

Sango and Miroku soon began to come to Kagome again, though with slight hostility. Inuyasha had also rolled around soon after, albeit he was sulky and refused to talk. Shippo hid on Kilala, too afraid to do anything else. Kagome was wary, she had noticed Bankotsu's evil aura. Know she began to doubt her decision. Bankotsu must have seen this, so he approached her one night.

"Kagome, are you afraid of me?" he asked, almost purring. "No." she said, and his face slightly fell, before an evil smile curled. He turned from Kagome to hide it. _'I'll soon fix that._' he thought wickedly.

Apparently, soon became now as the group slept peacefully. Bankotsu was skilled. Bankotsu was evil. Bankotsu wanted revenge. He wpuld soon get it too, as he watched them all sleep he took the dagger from his belt, ready to make the night enjoyable, he began his work. He woke the priestess, only after he had tied her up. She got to watch his handiwork. After he had brutally mudered all of her friends, he untied her to let her try and run.


	5. In the End

_Kagome slowly watched, and recalled those words Bankotsu had said so long ago. Perhaps telling you would be even more torturous. He had whispered those words, but she had heard. Surprisingly, ironicly, she was not terrified now. She felt nothing but the never ending numb. She longed to feel. To scream. To run home and cry. Cry like she used to. Cry like she never cried before. She felt no fear as she faced her death at the mercenary's hands. No one to save her anymore. Her fault they were gone. She had trusted him. All because of those simple words. "I'm Sorry about the past Kagome..." and she had foolishly thought that he was sorry about the Mt Hakurei incident.But she was wrong. He was sorry for betraying her trust, for breaking her heart, for mudering her friends. She felt no grief, for she knew she'd be joining her friends as soon as her already weak knees buckled. No fear was felt as she fell. just peace. Knowledge. She was content. Perhaps it was just the shock she was being put through, the pain in her legs and heart long forgotten as the numb had consumed her. She heard and saw the slice from the sword rather than felt it. She saw the splatter of lifeblood across the ground. She never felt the pain from the sword, as she relished the darkness to come. She thought of her life. _

_**They always say your life flashes before your eyes, right before you die. But what do they know? Have they died?**_

_She thought of, how, in five hundred years, all of this would start over, in a neverending circle of tradgedy._

_**They say you have control over fate...the fools. You're forever caught in a never ending cycle.**_

_She laughed. Not bitter, hating laughter, but full blown laughter, joyous as the birds that sang in the trees. She startled the mercenary, and he glanced on in wonder._

_**Your whole life is preordained. You have no choice in how you die. It never changes, never will change. They say you have freedom to choose, but like I said, they are fools.**_

_Her eyes grew cloudy, yet she still smiled at him. Her voice was raw and wispy, tired and dieing, but he heard. "I forgive you." she said quietly. He simply stared, not understanding the meaning of her cryptic, dying words._

_**They lie, as to quell your fears of fate. To quell their own fears. Can you see through the lies?**_

_She slowly sat up. "Finish me..." she whispered. Bankotsu nodded dumbly. Hefting his sword above his head, he swung, and the blood flew from her frail body. Faintly in her mind she wondered if she'd see her friends again soon._

_**The only way to be truly free...is to die, destroy your bonds to life...to lies. See the world, the hatred and betrayel. When you die, you earn a gift.**_

_Darkness surrounded her and she felt her bonds slipping. Then she knew. She saw the future, the past and the present. She gained the knowledge of the dead. _

_**Infinite knowledge. The secrets kept from the living. The knowledge of the future, the past, the present. Fate.**_

_She realized true freedom. She realized that in order to be truly free, you had to sacrifice. Death was the price. _

_**Life does flash when you die...but not your life. The life of the world. Every single life. Then you feel it...**_

_Suddenly Kagome was terrified. Horrible spasms of pain tore through her body. The white hot terror seized control and she pulsated, her power flaring wildly, trying desperatly to cling onto life. It was hopeless. As Bankotsu saw what was tearing through the girl, and the pure power flowing from her body, he felt something long lost to him. Pity and Remorse. He bent down to her body, that was quivering as the power tore through her and the blood loss began to make each spasm more violent. Tenderly, he stroked her face. "I'll make it up to you." he whispered, and he stabbed her through, ending her terrible pain._

_**Knowing these secrets releases you from numbness. Allows you to feel terrror one last time. And when the darkness takes you away, you feel the beauty of ecstasy, of happiness, of contentment. You feel the real happiness. Knowing such a terrible truth. Strange, no?**_

_He left after that, but he took something with him. Shining in the night like a pink moon, the jewel that had started it all rested around his neck. He had sworn to make it up to the miko...no matter the cost. Even if he'd have to wait 500 years until she was born again. He'd watch as a ledgend lived and flared, a ledgend he had so cruelly ended. He had ended such a beautiful and wonderful tale in a terrible tradgedy. It was he who had destroyed the ledgend. He felt like a monster._

_**It's a nightmare.**_


	6. Forgotten

(**_Did u think that was the last chapter? Fooled you!_**)

He remembered it. Clear as day. The visions of the kil still haunting his mind in a never-ending nightmare. That was how it was meant to happen. So naturally, he was confused when Miss Higurashi appeared at his door screaming in fear about Kagome. Kagome? She should be dead, he had the jewel to prove it. As he thought about this, he pulled the shining gem from his pocket. Lately his nightmares had plagued him more often, as he had once again seen Kagome. He followed Miss Higurashi as she ran frantically to the hospital.

He never expected to see this. Kagome was a bloddy mess, beaten and injured horribly, barely breathing with a low pulse. But she was **_breathing _**she had a **_pulse._** She was **_alive._** He was happy, but he didn't let it show. He was shocked, but he kept it well hidden. She was dead when he left her. He had checked her pulse when he took the jewel. He had made sure to end her suffering. He had seperated her head from her body. He could see something strange though. Her neck had a scar. Straight around. He was now determined to find out what it meant. Why she was still alive. **_How? _**He was scared to see her alive. Afraid of the hate that would probably consume her. He didn't want that. He had planned on ressurecting her, so she would be happy, without him.

"KAGOME'S AWAKE!" the yell awoke him from his light slumber, and indeed the young woman had awoken. She stared blankly around. "Where...am...I?" she asked. "Oh, Kagome you're awake!" her mother sobbed. "Is...is that who I am?" Kagome asked, holding her head. "I...don't remember..." she said, tears forming in her eyes. Bankotsu's eyes widened. "You...don't?" he asked, hesitantly. He was still wondering over the scar across her neck, where instead there should be a wound. Now that he looked, she had none of the wounds that he had given her with the Banryuu, but different ones. Bankotsu was thoroughly confused. "Bankotsu?" Kagome asked meekly, and he stopped. "How...do I know your name?" she asked. "That's what I wanted to ask..." he responded. She held her head in her hands. "Why can't I remember?" she whispered.


	7. Story of Time: Hidden Truths

_**(Sorry, but I have to research stuff alot for this fic. Like the names of other characters.)**_

Kagome was allowed home the next week, but she was still forgetting her past. As Bankotsu showed the girl all of the Tokyo sites, she accidentilly bumped into another woman.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen!" both women said at the same time, then jumped.

"Iie, I should be the one that's sorry!" they continued to say the same things.

"No, I assure you, it's my fault!" they both said, getting rather flustered.

"OI! Just accept the damn apology!" Bankotsu and another man said, both picking the shorter women up by their collars, causing them all to look at eachother funny.

"...Ok...akward moment..." the other man said. "Anou...is that you, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"I'm...sorry, but I do not remember..." Kagome shyly answered. Now that Bankotsu looked, the woman looked rather kind, but he saw a mysterious shining in her eyes, a glint of something akin to evil. Now that he noticed, she had pretty purple-blue eyes and long black hair. She had a strange fan and umbrella with her. The man had shoulderlength black hair and mysteriously bright grey eyes.

"Oi, Bankotsu, right?" the womna asked. Now that they were no longer in puplic, her voice was a little darker, and he could clearly see a darkness in her eyes. Cold and calculated. The eyes of a killer.

"You're the one who nearly killed Kagome, ne?" she asked, startling him. He nodded, growing suspicious. "Who are you?" he asked. A grin found it's way to her lips. "My name is Mai." she answered. **_(She is very well named, for Mai not only means bright, but also coyote. Heehee. mostly kind, but damn murderous. You'll see later on.)_**

"You thought she was dead, ne? Wondering what happened?" she asked, a wicked grin formed on her face, and Bankotsu had no doubts. She was a killer. "Yeah." he answered simply. All traces of malice left her features and she handed him a book. "Watch yourself, Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. If you hurt her, I'll personally rip you apart." she said and flipped open the fan. Now that he saw it, it was a rather strange looking weapon. A metal fan, and at the top it extented into knifes, razor sharp. It clicked for him. "The Geisha and the Ronin!" he said, and the woman smiled. "Not bad. Right there." she said. Bankotsu recalled hearing about a geisha who met and fell in love with a Ronin, then when her okiya wouldn't let her marry him, then brutally murdered the entire village. Ever since then, reports of a woman dressed as a beautiful Geisha and a handsome ronin had been flying in about murders. This had, of course, been 500 years ago. The girl stood, then seemingly dissapeared.

He glanced down at the book.

**_Kagome_** was written in gold across the front, in beautiful cursive. He opened the front page.

_**Kagome Kagome, **_

_**Kago no naka no tori wa,**_

_**Itsu itsu deyaru? **_

_**Yoake to ban ni.**_

_**Tsuru to kame ga subetta, **_

_**Ushiro no shoumen dare?**_

END!

Vital Info!

The meaning of the name Kagome has been lost amoung the Japanese. Some think that there is a hidden message in the chant. Even though it doesn't really make much sense, some say that it comes from ancient Japanese mythology. I plan to make this chant and it's hidden meanings a major part of this story.

Thus, the meaning of this chant in english will be hidded until farther along in the story. Please, another note, If you do know the meaning of this, do not review a guess, cause the readers will have it spoiled. Guess in private messages.

Enjoyed the story, twists and turns? I'm having fun reading you're reviews, so I humbly ask, REVIEW!


End file.
